


Bobo Has a Daughter?

by K_cash97



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Some Humor, everyone is confused, like always, maybe smut, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_cash97/pseuds/K_cash97
Summary: There's a new girl in town. Nobody knows who she is, hell she doesn't even know.





	Bobo Has a Daughter?

I wake in a cold sweat with goosebumps spreading over my body. 

Where are am I? 

What am I doing here? 

Why am I scared? 

Suddenly everything starts coming back. You would think I’d be used to this place by now, but every morning for the past four years I’ve woken up in the same place with the same flood of panic enveloping me. 

It’s been a year since I’ve seen Bobo. I still haven’t found him. I know he wouldn’t abandon me… would he? Why would he go through all the work to save me just to up and walk out? Maybe he found a way out of the triangle. Maybe his crazy ass plan worked by using the Earp heir to break the barrier. 

But, he said he would come back for me. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Good morning, baby.” 

Nicole rolls over and wraps her arms around Waverly, nestling her face into her neck. She would never say it but waking up is her favorite part of the day. The blissfulness of silence while the rest of the town is asleep and waking up in bed with the girl she loves. 

“Good morning, sweetie pie.” 

Who needs the morning sun to wake you up when Waverly Earp’s smile can light up the room as bright as a firework? 

“Do you have to go in right now?” Waverly mumbles into Nicole’s fiery red hair. 

“Yes, my love.” 

Everyday Waverly asks the same question and receives the same response. 

Nicole slides out of bed and hops into the shower, using the cold to jumpstart her lagging body. Standing under the stream of water she feels the curtain pull back and hears Waverly’s tiny sigh as she steps into the shower to join her girlfriend. It’s the little things, like this, that make Nicole fall head first in love all over again. 

Without opening her eyes, Nicole slides her hands around Waverly’s stomach pulling her close. She would stay like this forever if she could. Nicole slowly glides her lips over her girlfriend’s shoulder towards her neck. She can feel Waverly waking up, her body moving easily under her hands. Waverly gasps as she feels Nicole’s hand slide down, but the moment is cut short by the harsh sound of a cell phone ring slicing through the perfect morning. 

Nicole jumps out of the shower and answers her phone. Of course, work never fails to burst the bubble of her perfect world. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I can feel the burn of the hot coffee as it slides down my throat. It’s one of my favorite feelings in the world, besides the feelings I get when I think of leaving this hell hole. I know I can always count on a hot cup of coffee in the morning. Now, the rest of my meals are a little scarcer. Whatever I find in the dumpster behind the diner or if the cook decides to take pity on me and leaves something out, as if I’m a stray dog begging. But, this has been my life for as long as I can remember. Living off the scraps of others, well barely living at all really. 

I’m sitting in my favorite spot in the alley behind the diner, ignoring the scent of old trash and exhaust from the road around the corner. 

I hear footsteps running, getting closer. 

“Who the hell are you?” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nicole had just barely walked into the station when Nedley told her that they have a call for a dead body in the alley behind the diner. 8 a.m. on Wednesday and someone is already dead. Hopefully that doesn’t set the trend for the rest of the day. 

As Nicole pulls up to the diner she sees Wynonna and Doc standing by the entrance talking. 

“What’s up, Haught? You’re looking… like shit.” Wynonna calls out to Nicole with a big grin on her face. 

Doc looks at Wynonna frowning, “Now come on Wynonna, Officer Haught looks as dapper as ever.” He glances at Nicole concerned, “But officer, you do look like something is bothering you.” 

Nicole looks around and then motions for the two to follow her around the corner. The trio cut around to the backside of the diner and immediately see the body slumped over in front of the dumpster. 

“Well, I take back saying you look like shit. This person looks like shit.” Wynonna chuckles. 

Nicole slowly walks up to the body, careful not to disturb anything for when the scene is later photographed. Examining the body she realizes it is a girl, probably no older than early twenties. Nicole reaches down to check the girl’s pulse. Before she is able to even touch her the supposed dead girl flings herself forward, slashing in front of her with a large knife. 

Nicole manages to side step as the knife rips through the air of where she had just been standing. She quickly pulls her pistol from the holster, Wynonna and Doc follow suit drawing their weapons. 

“What the fuck?” Wynonna yells as all four stand with weapons drawn. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“What is going on? Who are y’all?” 

Great way to wake up. Surrounded by people with guns and with a splitting headache. What the fuck is going on? Why can’t I remember what happened before this? 

“Please put the knife down. We aren’t going to hurt you. We are just as confused as you.” The officer says in a calm, soothing voice. I’ve seen her before. Heard about her around town. Officer Haught, the one dating Waverly Earp. 

I shake my head trying to clear the fog blurring my thoughts, “I’ll put it down when you put away your guns…. Why is yours glowing?”   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nicole and Doc turn to Wynonna and see what the girl is talking about. Peacemaker is glowing gold. 

“Who the hell are you?” Wynonna demands. She must be a revenant or some type of monster, that’s the only reason Peacemaker would be glowing. 

“I asked first.” The girl responds with a smirk. 

“You little shit.” Wynonna mumbles under her breath. 

Nicole holsters her pistol and nods at Doc and Wynonna to do the same. 

“I’m Officer Haught with the Purgatory Police Department. Can you tell me your name and what you’re doing back here? We got a call that someone thought you were dead.” 

Wynonna laughs, “I’m not putting Peacemaker away. We don’t know who this chick is, and until we do he’s staying out.” 

“I know who you are Officer Haught. You must be Wynonna Earp seeing as Peacemaker was Wyatt Earp’s pistol of choice. And that must make you Doc Holiday, Wyatt Earp’s trusted partner.” 

Wynonna stares at the young girl wide eyed, “How do you know all that? You must be a revenant!” 

“I have no idea what a revenant is! I swear.” 

Nicole looks at Wynonna, pleading for her to put the gun down. 

“Hey, how about we go back to the station and talk about all of this? We aren’t in the most private place to be.” 

Wynonna looks at the girl who is sliding her knife into her boot. “I’m not going anywhere until you tell us who you are.” 

“I’m Beverly. Beverly Marshall.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Waverly walks into the police station, expecting to find Nicole sitting at her desk. She frowns when she sees the empty chair. She has brought Nicole coffee this morning, knowing she had ran out to fast that morning to grab any. 

She continues through the building to the back office that the BBD occupies. Jeremy is the only one there, mumbling over something he is reading. 

“Good morning, Jeremy. Where is everyone?” 

Jeremy jumps in surprise as he hadn’t heard Waverly walk in, “Oh, good morning Waverly. I’m not sure. I haven’t seen anyone this morning. Actually, I was going to ask if you could help me with something I’m working on.” 

Waverly smiles, glad to be of assistance in any way, “What’s up?” 

“Well I was thinking about the possibility of a revenant and a human actually umm… you know…? Having a baby? Like do you know, with all the research you have done on revenants, if something like that has ever happened..?” 

Waverly is confused by the question but intrigued by the topic. Ever since Wynonna’s scare with a revenant possibly being the father of her baby she’s wondered if it is actually possible. 

“Well I haven’t read anything about something like that happening. I don’t even know if it could be possible since revenants are technically dead… but I don’t know. I’ve never slept with one.” 

Jeremy and Waverly sit there in silence thinking about the conversation. What is the possibility? 

The door to the office slams open making the two jump out of their thoughts. Doc strolls in, cigarette in mouth and hand resting lightly on his holstered pistol. Not long after Wynonna follows looking pissed and immediately slides into a chair next to Waverly. 

“What’s going on? You look like someone spilled your whiskey.” Waverly whispers to her sister trying to break the tension in the room. 

“Why don’t you ask your girlfriend?” Wynonna says glaring at the door as Nicole walks in, quickly followed by another girl. Waverly recognizes her immediately. 

“Beverly? Nicole what’s going on? Why is she here?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a long time ago and just found it again.   
> I have a layout already of how I want things to go so hopefully updates come out smoothly and in a timely manner.   
> Come talk to me on tumblr @kcashmoney or @thisshiphassailedaway
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy and let me know what y'all think!


End file.
